


Heaven Isn't Too Far Away

by flannelcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Declarations Of Love, Games, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelcastiel/pseuds/flannelcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>For <a href="gadreil.tumblr.com">Kenzie</a>, who wanted a Seven Minutes in Heaven story for Valentines day </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Isn't Too Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidwithapistol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidwithapistol/gifts).



It feels like Dean’s been pushed out of a moon-bound rocket when he reads the slip of paper, finding the name it reads is _Castiel_.

His face turns apple red, cheeks warm as he crumbles up the slip of paper in his fist.

“Okay, since when are we mixing the chicks with dudes?" he demands, trying not to sound _too_ defensive.

“Since this isn’t sixth grade?” Jo says with an amused smirk. “So which of these handsome guys did you pick?”

Dean avoids answering that question. “I’m not playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with—another dude.”

It actually has nothing to do with the prospect of kissing another guy. He's been doing that (quite secretly) for a year now. It's the fact he's magically paired up with his best friend, who he's partially in love with and partially scared shitless to see if he may feel the same way.

Ash snorts, elbowing Charlie. “Not really fair to keep the genders separated when some of swing both ways.”

“Hey now,” Charlie points out. “Some of us just swing the opposite way. Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be game if you picked me, Dean-o.” She winks at Dean, taking pleasure in the next round of blushing as everyone else breaks into a fit of laughter.

Except Cas. Yeah, he is smiling, but seemingly not at Dean’s expense. He nudges Dean with his elbow and mutters, “It is part if the if the rules.”

“Christ, fine.” Dean huffs, eying his friend sheepishly. “I drew you.”

Everyone falls silent, or maybe Dean just has selective hearing as his gaze lingers on the teen next to him. “You got me?”

“Yeah, but—if it’s too weird…”

“Rules are rules!” says Bela loudly.

“Rules are rules are rules!” Victor agrees.

Dean huffs impatiently, and then stands up, dragging Cas by the elbow. “Come on then, let’s get this over with.”

“It’s only seven minutes,” Castiel says quietly.

Dean doesn’t reply, because he knows that the next seven minutes are going to feel like an eternity.

 

* * *

 

  
It’s never occurred to Dean that he may be slightly claustrophobic.

Or maybe he has a fear of being shoved into a tight space with his best friend. His best friend who smells like the ocean, like something soft and familiar and his. Perhaps the scariest thing is that those feeling? They are dangerous. They keep Dean up at night, make him so frustrated that a intense one-on-one session in the shower waste only way he could keep him from acting out his fantasies in real life.

Now it’s way more tempting that it ever has been. They haven’t been this close in years, when Cas would sleepover at his house, share his bed. He can feel Cas’s minty breath on his cheek. Slow and relaxing.

“Dean?” Castiel says, and it’s a whisper against Dean’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbles, and it’s the first thing he’s said since they got stuffed in this closet. “Has it been seven minutes yet?”

“More like one.”

“Damn it.”

Castiel doesn’t initially reply, but a small sigh does slip from his lips.

“Aren’t we going to…do something?”

Dean freezes. “Like—like what?”

In the dark, Dean sees Cas lick his lips. “I don’t know.”

Clinging to a shred of hope trapped in his chest, Dean starts. “No, Cas. You can tell me.”

“You won’t like my answer.”

“Try me.”

Instead of an anticipated thoughtful response, maybe a handful of big words that Dean wouldn’t understand, there is a mouth covering his own. Before he understands full what is happening, Dean is pliant. Into it. He is savoring full, rough lips devouring his own.

But it’s Cas—now that thought is stiffening in two different regards. His mouth halts in it’s enthusiasm, but this his fantasy. He can’t help the increasingly bothersome erection between his legs.

“—Cas,” Dean nearly growls as he pulls away. “What are you…?”  
“I’m in Heaven,” Castiel murmurs, touching his palm against Dean’s cheek. “I have feelings for you.”

Dean’s mouth goes dry. “You do?”

“Yes, and frankly I’m tired of you pretending that you don’t reciprocate.” Castiel’s fingers weave into the roots of Dean’s hair, and yanks their mouths together.

 

* * *

 

“Maybe we should open the door?” Jo suggests quietly.

“Ew, no, there is like. Three, maybe four years of pent up sexual tension in there. They may need seventy minutes in Heaven to work it out.”

Charlie pressed her lips together, amused and giddy. “Anyone wanna go get some hot-cocoa?”

The murmur of agreement masks the muffled moan from inside the closet, among other noises.


End file.
